Llenar el vacío
by Lorelai ncis
Summary: Ubicado en el final de 3x23 Hiatus.


Tony se siente igual que la pantalla apagada de su ordenador. Los demás se han marchado hace horas pero él no tiene ganas de marcharse. Simplemente se ha quedado mirando el hueco vacío que ha dejado.

Deberías descansar, es tarde- escucha que le dicen.

La directora está de pie frente a su escritorio mirándole con una sonrisa cariñosa.

¿Se ha marchado de verdad?- pregunta Tony.

Conoce la respuesta, solo necesita que alguien le confirme que realmente Gibbs se ha rendido, ha abandonado y les ha dejado solos.

Si- dice con un toque de amargura.

Tony observa que ella comparte su vacío y soledad solo que por motivos distintos. Le gustaría saber que paso entre ellos, como empezó, porque acabó, pero sabe que aunque formule la pregunta no obtendrá respuesta.

Es tarde- repite Jenny.

Consulta el reloj y comprueba que tiene razón, es más de medianoche. Ve que saca el móvil para pedir que le traigan un coche.

No moleste a nadie directora, la llevo yo- se ofrece enseñándole las llaves del coche- Soy buen conductor.

* * *

Ninguno sabe cómo han llegado ahí, como han pasado de las formalidades a ese primer beso más lleno de ansias de olvidar que de pasión, ni en qué momento han llegado al dormitorio, solo saben que durante esa noche van a llevar el vacío que sienten uno al otro.

Deja que sus manos y labios expertos la recorran. Es consciente de que no por ocupar su escritorio se va a convertir en él. Optó por elegir lo mejor para ella; esa oportunidad ya la perdió hace mucho y no va a recuperarla por mucho que ese joven cuerpo tenga el mismo temperamento. Tampoco está buscando un remplazo, solo quiere dejar de pensar y dejarse llevar.

Él ha perdido su mentor, a quien había llegado a considerar una especie de padre. Al final había terminado haciendo lo mismo, le había dejado solo volviéndose a sentir un niño indefenso con la diferencia que como regalo de despedida le ha dejado una gran responsabilidad que le viene grande. Necesita olvidar, borrar durante un rato aquello.

* * *

Lleva toda la mañana evitándola, cada vez que se acerca él parece tener que ir a ver a Abby a pesar de no estar trabajando en ningún caso, o simplemente se esfuma sin decir palabra.

Cuando se ha despertado ya no estaba a su lado. Supone que se ha marchado antes del amanecer. En cierto modo lo agradece, necesitaba tiempo para digerir lo ocurrido y despertarse con él habría sido demasiado incómodo.

Pulsa el botoncito de su teléfono y le pide a Cynthia para que le pida que vaya a verla.

En pocos minutos entra en el despacho y se queda junto a la mesa de reuniones.

¿Quería verme, directora?- pregunta Tony.

Necesitan un nuevo agente- le dijo entregándole varias carpetas- Seleccione los que pienses que están cualificados para el puesto.

Le ve que se le escapa un pequeño suspiro de alivio de camino a la puerta y un inaudible gruñido cuando se levanta y va a su lado.

Tony, lo de anoche…

Lo siento- murmura él azorado desviando la mirada.

Es consciente de que esa disculpa no era para ella pero no puede evitar contestarle.

No soy propiedad de nadie- le recuerda con la esperanza de hacerle sentir mejor.

Tony la mira sin saber que responder, es cierto, no es propiedad de ningún hombre. No es propiedad de Gibbs. Pero si antes se sentía vacío, ahora se siente vacío y un traidor. Como si hubiese pisado terreno vedado aun sin estarlo.

Lo sé- reconoce finalmente.

Eso espero- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Pero no debe repetirse- explica Tony con sinceridad esperando no ofenderá.

Estoy de acuerdo- dice Jenny.

¿En serio?- pregunta Tony esbozando una sonrisa aliviado.

Si- confirma ella- Aunque no estuvo tal mal.

Él levanta el mentón con orgullo ante el comentario. Nunca viene mal que le alimenten un poco el ego aunque sea tu propia jefa.

Gracias directora- se despide Tony.

De nada agente DiNozzo

Tony gira el picaporte de la puerta pero antes de abrir se gira y mira con una sonrisa iluminando su cara.

Sabes, creo que este es el comienzo de una gran amistad.

¿No lo has podido evitar, verdad?

Así soy yo


End file.
